legendary_toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheese and Quackers
Cheese and Quacker's Background Cheese and Quackers is the most interesting person to read about. Cheese and Quackers joined Disney's Toontown Online in November 2004. He met Chocolate and Cherries, Captain Chester, and Coconut. He partially knew Dynamite and Oliver. In fact, occasionally Oliver would invite Cheese and Quackers to Boss Runs. Oliver shortly mentored Cheese and Quackers. Despite Cheese and Quackers' success, he didn't really like his teacher. Cheese and Quackers was involved with many things in Toontown; and not always the good things. Cheese and Quackers got involved with many Toontown fights and stood up against people who bullied his friends; especially Captain Chester. Cheese and Quackers used to be a Name-Dropper and liked to surround himself with famous Toons. This led to Dynamite to hate Cheese and Quackers. "You don't need to be rude to me just because I favor famous Toons rather than average Toons." said Cheese and Quackers. "You don't get it! You're not supposed to do that! You're basically telling everyone that "I will not be close friends with you unless you're famous." That's incredibly selfish and self-centered. You know why that is? It's like you're willing to throw away every other friendship opportunity out there, just so you can name drop and make yourself look good." said Dynamite. "No wonder you're an average Toon, your incredibly jealous of their popularity." said Cheese and Quackers. "And what if I am? At least I won't turn into a selfish, self-centered, and arrogant person." said Dynamite. "Are you calling me self-centered? Selfish? And most importantly arrogant?" asked Cheese and Quackers. "Yes." said Dynamite triumphantly. "Then I have the privilege to say you are jealous and overprotective." said Cheese and Quackers. "How am I overprotective?" asked Dynamite. "You're willing to stand up to people like me when all I said to your friend is, "You don't have to judge us Toons for liking famous Toons.". said Cheese and Quackers. "Well at least I'm like my friend Oliver, very careful with my actions." said Dynamite. "Oliver was just a jealous outsider who was rejected from the popular crowd in his early years. No wonder he mentored you, he had nowhere else to go." said Cheese and Quackers. "Really? You're gonna mock Oliver now? How about I mock you. All YOU are is a lifeless soul who's dependant on famous Toons to give him support when the support their giving you is half-ass. If they would range you on importance level, they would put you at the bottom. You're a selfish git who's morals were taught by a 3 year old. No wonder you try to hang out with the famous Toons, you were rejected from everyone else. At least Oliver was a successful outsider unlike you who's struggling to fit in with the popular crowd." said Dynamite. Cheese and Quackers had the belief that you should only be friends with the famous Toons. However, Cheese and Quackers was constantly humiliated for this belief and was rejected from every other type of community. Cheese and Quackers thought that if you weren't famous, you should be treated like scum. Dynamite hated Cheese and Quackers and had an argument everytime he saw him; it was to get his point across. Unfortunately, Cheese and Quackers never changed. However, when Cheese and Quackers met Captain Chester and Coconut, he decided to change his ways. After a while, Cheese and Quackers started becoming less of a name-dropper and became more humble and uplifting. When the Turbo Trio came along, Cheese and Quackers began to race all the time. Through racing, he met Chocolate and Cherries. Through Chocolate and Cherries, he met Biscuit and Master Oscar Thunderfeet. Although he never became close with them, he still knew them. However, after the Turbo Trio broke away and the 3 friends separated, Cheese and Quackers became his old self again. However, in 2010 Cheese and Quackers became a hacker. Also, Cheese and Quackers joined the Anti-clan and was one of Freckleslam's members. During this time, Cheese and Quackers got his hands on Ban and Disconnect Codes. Afterwards, Cheese and Quackers tried to ban Dynamite but the code backfired somehow, leading to the original Cheese and Quackers to be banned. When Cheese and Quackers returned later that year, he saw Freckleslam had been vanquished and the Anti-clan was disassembled. However, Cheese and Quackers created a new Toon and joined Team Trap. After he joined Team Trap, he met Trap Cat/ (Anita Nudder Bassdrop's hacker Toon on another account). The two became close friends. However, one day Trap Cat betrayed Team Trap and spammed a Ban code on the entire Team. For this reason, Team Trap was never successfully assembled afterwards; for most of the members were still banned. Trap Cat however, was IP banned by Disney. So, Cheese and Quackers told Anita Nudder Bassdrop to use a VPN. It was a complete success. So, Anita Nudder Bassdrop helped Cheese and Quackers up to 137. In November 2012, Cheese and Quackers finally reached 137. By that time, Cheese and Quackers felt that Toontown was no longer his home; giving the vibe of anger and hate. Before Cheese and Quackers left, he was ambushed by a couple of hackers who thought he had banned the entire Team Trap. So, they banned Cheese and Quackers' 137 Laff Toon. After that, Cheese and Quackers realized the famous Toons were never his friends; for they didn't seem to care when he was banned. After the realization hit him, Cheese and Quackers went to talk to Dynamite. "Hey, I need to tell you something." said Cheese and Quackers. "If it's about you being banned, then I'm sorry to hear that." said Dynamite. "How did you know?" said Cheese and Quackers. "Oliver told me. He also told me that you have come to a realization lately?" said Dynamite. "Yes, I was wrong about you guys. I never realized that Famous Toons are just normal people; the only difference is that they've put themselves out there more. So, I would like to deeply apologize." said Cheese and Quackers. "I accept your apology." said Dynamite. After Cheese and Quackers quit Toontown, Dynamite became close friends with him. After a while, Cheese and Quackers started feeling the same way Dynamite did for Famous Toons; their just overrated people. In fact, Cheese and Quackers talked to Anita Cupo Hot Chocolate and Anita Warm Milkshake; the two people who he most admired in his "all-for-famous-toons" days. "Why didn't you guys ask if I was okay?" said Cheese and Quackers. "About what?" asked Anita Cupo Hot Chocolate. "I was banned a couple of days ago and you guys didn't seem to care. I was always there for you guys everyday. In fact, I remember I was there to comfort Anita Warm Milkshake when she broke up with her boyfriend." said Cheese and Quackers. "Well, We're sorry we weren't there for you." said Anita Warm Milkshake. "No your not, all you care about is all the other famous Toons. You don't care about your fans or any people who support you. You only like the fact that when they do support you, you get more publicity. That's all you care about, publicity. Dynamite was right about you guys from the very beginning. You guys aren't anything special, you're just people who seek attention and try to gain followers. Notice how I say "followers", not friends." said Cheese and Quackers. After that, Cheese and Quackers stormed off without continuing the conversation. He never saw Anita Cupo Hot Chocolate and Anita Warm Milkshake again. Cheese and Quackers' Memorable Skills Cheese and Quackers' wasn't a big Soloist or Duelist. In fact, he struggled with a VP solo. However, what makes Cheese and Quackers legendary is how he managed to change his personality so much. In fact, Cheese and Quackers defended most of his friends from bullies. When Cheese and Quackers used to hang out with Famous Toons, he would usually do whatever they were doing. However, as he changed, he spent most of his time Golfing. He saw that as an outlet to socialize with new people. Cheese and Quackers' Relationships and Allegiances Cheese and Quackers was part of the Turbio Trio from 2005-2006. When he joined the group, he became best friends with Captain Chester and Coconut. Afterwards, he met Chocolate and Cherries. Through her, he met Biscuit and Master Oscar Thunderfeet. Cheese and Quackers also knew Oliver and Dynamite as his past enemies. However, when Dynamite showed Famous Toons' true colors, he stopped following them. Especially Queen Coconut Bananacrump, Anita Cupo Hot Chocolate, and Anita Warm Milkshake. After that, he became close friends with Dynamite, Oliver, and Doctor Cecil Megaboom. Doctor Cecil had the view of Famous Toons the same way Dynamite and Oliver did. So naturally, Cheese and Quackers became his friend too.